Šťastné a Veselé, profesore Snape
by SophiedeZOO
Summary: Tuto povídku jsem napsala o Vánocích jako tematický speciál pro Sevik99. Co když James Sirius Potter není tak úplně Harryho syn? A co s tím má společného "Černý Anděl?" Je to má první povídka, takže komentáře samozřejmě pomůžou.


**Prohlášení : Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové. Z publikování této povídky nemám žádný zisk  
**

**Šťastné a Veselé, profesore Snape**

Hodiny nad vánočním stromkem odbily půlnoc a mladý muž s černými rozcuchanými vlasy seděl se zavřenýma očima u krbu, ale nespal. Obracel v rukou malý kámen a utápěl se v neveselých myšlenkách.

Měl by být šťastný. Měl krásnou ženu a dvě děti. Sedmiletého Albuse Severuse a pětiletou Lily Lunu. Povzdechl si a otevřel své jasně zelené oči. Pomalu došel ke kalendáři a odtrhl další list. Teď na něj zírala čísla 25.12. zakroužkovaná zlatým fixem. Už zapomněl, že on sám toto datum označil. Teď se mu vysmívalo. Obviňovalo ho. stejně jako dnes – vlastně už včera – jeho žena. Nezazlíval ji to. Měla právo být zrovna teď naštvaná a měla právo na něj křičet. On sám často přemýšlel, že kdyby tenkrát přišel domů dřív, kdyby nezůstal v práci přesčas, kdyby... Teď už to nemělo smysl, ale ten pohled na kalendář už prostě neunesl. Vztekle mávnul rukou a datum se rozprsklo na malé kousíčky papíru, které shořely ve vzduchu..

Před několika měsíci tady stál a slavnostním zlatým fixem zakroužkovával datum, stejně jako kdysi, když Ginny čekala Albuse a poté Lily. Už to bylo víc jak čtvrt roku, co se to stalo, ale rána v jeho srdci byl pořád čerstvá. A Ginny se přes to ještě nepřenesla. Kvůli dětem se snažila usmívat, ale oba věděli, jak moc energie ji stojí toto přetvařování. Když nebyl nikdo v dohledu, chodila jako tělo bez duše a celé noci probrečela. Nikdy mu to však nevyčítala. Až včera. A mohl si za to sám. Zcela netaktně ji požádal, aby se dala trošku do pořádku, když jsou ty Vánoce. Přestala být apatická a věnovala se pořádně dětem. Ještě teď viděl její zraněný výraz. Rozvzlykala a se vmetla mu do tváře věci, za které nemohl. Přesto si je vyčítal. Pak utekla a zamkla se v ložnici. Harry Potter zůstal zaraženě stát v obývacím pokoji. Sám. Tak děsivě sám, že se bál, že to tak zůstane navždy.

Podíval se na kámen v jeho dlani. Podle tradice by měl počkat na večer. On ale potřeboval s někým mluvit hned. A On koneckonců také věděl, jaké to je, být sám. Byl to ostatně důvod, proč tento zvyk vůbec vznikl.

Ne, neměl pravdu. Ten muž byl tenkrát ještě osamělejší. Žena, kterou miloval, pro kterou žil a pro kterou i zemřel milovala jiného a milovala ho i po smrti. Lily Potterová se sice se Severusem Snapeem na „druhé straně" stýkala, ale Harry věděl, že to Snapeovi moc nepomohlo. A tak Harry přišel na způsob, jak by profesor lektvarů nemusel být opuštěný alespoň na Vánoce. Věděl, že používání Kamene vzkříšení bylo nebezpečné, ale on náhodou objevil jiný způsob jak ho využít – sen. Prostě si hrál s kamenem a myslel na toho, s kým by chtěl mluvit. Mělo to ale nevýhodu – mohla s ním mluvit jen jedna osoba a fungovalo to jen jeden den v roce. V den, kdy se plnila tajná přání. Nemohl si přivolat oba rodiče a Snape byl sám. Přišlo mu to tehdy správné.

Nikdy svého rozhodnutí nelitoval. Profesor byl sice pořád stejně sarkastický, ale naučili se spolu vycházet a Harry si byl jistý, že přestože to Snape nikdy nepřizná, jistým způsobem toto uspořádání věcí oceňoval. I teď, když našel nový důvod své existence.

Pousmál se. Byl si jistý, že se Mistr lektvarů ze začátku pěkně nudil. Pak ale přišel na to, že může být něčí strážný anděl. Harry popravdě neměl představu, jak to fungovalo i si Snape vypadal, že některá pravidla uspořádání prostě nechápe. Už mu ani nepřišlo divné, že bývalý špeh na něco neznal odpověď. Jistě věděl jen to, že andělé nemohou podávat moc informací o svých svěřencích do světa živých a že andělů moc nebylo. Duše kolovaly mezi světem živých a mrtvých podle podivných pravidel a andělem se navíc mohl stát jen neuvěřitelně zodpovědný člověk, který chápal cenu lidského života. Většina lidí si prý ani neuvědomila, že nějakého anděla má. Vnímali ho jako určitý druh intuice. Jako třeba když vás napadne položit svému učiteli OPČM ruce na obličej, aby shořel nebo když jste si řekli, že probodnout knihu baziliščím zubem _je_ dobrý nápad. Někteří ale byli schopni svého anděla vidět i slyšet. A podle Snapea tam patřil i James Smith. Když Harry poprvé uslyšel, že se Snape stará o dítě, které neslo jméno jeho otce, skoro dostal záchvat smíchu. Kromě toho, že mu teď mělo být 8let o něm nic jiného nevěděl. _Není povoleno zahrnovat do role ochránce živé._ Ještě dlouho mladý muž přemýšlel, než konečně, až nad ránem, usnul.

Severus Snape měl chuť do něčeho praštit. Nebo do někoho. Nebo jenom roztrhat ta pitomá pravidla. Kdyby ovšem byla psaná. _Nemůžeme upozornit na to, že náš svěřenec má problémy. Můžeme o nich mluvit jen s ním. Vést jej, konejšit a učinit jeho život co nejlepší. __**V rámci možností.**_A on pro Jamese moc udělat nemohl. I když si ho vybral právě kvůli tomu, že věřil, doufal, že mu pomůže.

* * *

Když si John bral Katy, zasvětil ji do tajemství kouzelnického světa, přestože on sám byl moták. Katy vypadala, že ji to příliš nevadí a on byl šťastný. Jeho žena si ale vnitřně nikdy nepřipustila možnost, že se jí může narodit dítě s magickými schopnostmi. Když si pak tříletý James poprvé přivolal plyšového medvídka, bylo to naposledy, co si s ním hrála. Od té doby se ho bála. Štítila se ho a okázale ignorovala. Postupně mu zadávala různé domácí práce, aby ho neměla na očích a mohla odejít z domu. Teď už dělal prakticky všechno. Ze začátku svůj odpor k Jamesově magii skrývala., pak ale zjistila, že to Johnovi nevadí. netrvalo totiž dlouho a John začal Jamesovi závidět jeho magii a došlo to tak daleko, že sám sebe přesvědčil, že Jamesova magie je jeho vlastní ukradené nadání. Tehdy Jamese poprvé udeřil. Bylo mu pět. Teď už ho vztek ovládl pokaždé, když svého syna viděl. Naštěstí to nebylo tak často. krátce poté se totiž chlapce ujal bývalý lektvarista a naučil Jamese proplouvat dnem nepozorován. Ráno vstal brzy, nachystal snídani, vzal si něco k jídlu a úspěšně se snažil dělat své povinnosti jinde, než se nacházel zbytek „rodiny". Stejně tak se dokázal opět proplížit do kuchyně, udělal oběd, oddělil si do misky a zase zmizel. A tak to šlo až do večera den co den. Johnovi to bylo jedno a Kate byla jen ráda, že Jamese nevidí. I tak se ale občas stalo něco nečekaného. Jako třeba teď.

„Vstávej!" zavrčel na chlapce ve sněhu. „No tak dělej!" Mírný tón už dávno nefungoval a přestože to Snape nesnášel, nešlo to jinak. James byl unavený, promrzlý a on ho potřeboval donutit k další chůzi.

Chlapec se postavil na nohy a on si mohl na chvíli oddechnout. Věděl však, že to takhle už dlouho nepůjde.

Dnes v noci ho James poprvé po dlouhé době neposlechnul a on mu to nemohl příliš vyčítat. Přikázal mu zůstat v posteli, ale chlapci se chtělo na záchod a proto vstal. Bývalo by se nic nestalo, kdyby netrávili Vánoce na chatě ve Skotských horách, kde byla zima a vlhko. Profesor lektvarů věděl, že chlapec bude nemocný ještě dřív, než si to uvědomil James. Věděl, že ráno budou muset požádat Kate o léky, nebo spíše návštěvu lékaře. Toto vypadalo na začínající zápal plic. A proto se při cestě zpátky do postele James rozkašlal. Před dveřmi do Katiina pokoje. Probuzená a rozlícená Kate ho vyhodila ze srubu a hodila za ním jen bundu, co strhla z věšáku a vykopla první boty, které na prahu viděla. Johnovy.

Snape si byl jistý, že ho tam nechtěla nechat dlouho. Slyšel, když ji za půl hodiny zazvonil budík. Ona ho ale ve spánku zaklapla. Husa! Zuřil a zároveň byl bez sebe strachy. Teď bylo důležité udržet chlapce v pohybu. James si opět sedl na břeh zamrzlého jezera a pomalu se mu zavíraly oči. Za chvíli bude svítat a on tu v horečce chodil už dlouho. Mistr lektvarů musel přiznat, že o dost déle, než z počátku předpokládal.

„Jamesi," vyštěkl. Ale chlapec seděl dál, už nemohl

„Pro Merlina, teď tu nemůžeš usnout!" zakřičel na něj, ale chlapci už se zavřela víčka. Snape hlasitě zaklel, ale bylo pozdě, chlapec už spal...

* * *

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Snape nikdy nepřicházel zrovna s písní na rtech, ale toto bylo moc. V první chvíli měl sto chutí utéct jako malý kluk. A tím to nekončilo.

„Co zase chcete Pottere!" zavrčel evidentně rozzlobený Snape. „Dnes mě otravujete dost brzo. To nemáte vlastní rodinu, které by jste užíral čas?"

„Ehm, … Vám taky dobrý den," vypravil ze sebe šokovaný Harry. Nechápal co se děje. Loni jejich malé setkání proběhlo v přátelském duchu.

„Hmm." Zabručel lektvarista místo pozdravu.

Chvíli bylo trapné ticho, pak Harry sebral všechnu odvahu a promluvil:

„Letos se stalo mnoho věcí.. a Ginny... no, pohádali jsme se." přiznal.

„Ale, ale," ušklíbl se Snape, „že by se nám nad soukromým rájem zatáhlo?"

„I tak se to dá brát," povzdechl si. Když já nevím co dělat. Oba jsem v depresi a já nevím, jak s ní mluvit a … je toho na mne moc..."

Snape chlapce chvíli pozoroval a poslouchal, zatímco jeho vlastní vztek se pomalu posouval do pozadí. Potter přece nebyl zodpovědný za nic, co se stalo. Pak mu to secvaklo. Nemůže sice říct nikomu o Jamesovi, ale to by se přece počítat nemuselo, ne? když jsou lidi v depresi, měli by si vyčistit hlavu, to je přece obecně známý fakt. Možná by mohl...

„_Ale co když ne," _našeptávalo mu jeho pesimistické já.

„_Za to nic nedám, přinejhorším ze mě vyjde jen zachrčení a budu vypadat jako pitomec."_

„_No právě..."_

„_Malá daň za tu šanci"_

„No, Pottere," začal, „ co takhle taková malá procházka na pročištění hlavy, třeba to pak bude jasnější."

Skvělé, až po sem dobré.

„No, možná by to pomohlo," začal opatrně Harry.

„Slyšel jsem, že okolí Loch Muick je moc krásné. Rozhodně bych nepropásl svítání." doporučil lektvarista. „To bývá nejkrásnější. Vyrazil bych hned. Touto dobou tam nebude živá duše. _„Jen jedna polomrtvá. Merline, prosím, ať alespoň jednou poslechne, co mu říkám."_ Věděl, že neúspěch by mladíka před ním zřejmě definitivně dorazil. A to nechtěl. Dokonce chvíli přemýšlel, že ho pošle jinam. Na Jamesovi mu ale strašně záleželo a musel si přiznat, že jeho smrt by neunesl.

„Běžte už radši." sdělil ještě Harrymu a zmizel pryč.

* * *

Harry se s trhnutím probudil. Co to mělo znamenat? Procházka? Teď? Ve Skotsku? Co je to za blbost? Přesto přes sebe přehodil kabát a přemístil se do zasněžené krajiny.

Musel si přiznat, že tu bylo opravdu krásně. Pokračoval volně v chůzi, když si náhle všiml něčeho ve sněhu. Zamířil k té věci a jak se pomalu blížil, uvědomil si, na co zírá. Rozběhl se a dopadl vedle do sněhu. Před ním ležel malý chlapec. Měl na sobě jen pyžamové kalhoty, zimní bundu a příliš velké boty. Dýchal, ale mělce a podivně sípavě. Zatřásl s ním.

„Chlapče..." nic. Zkusil to znovu

„Hochu, no tak, slyšíš? Tady teď nemůžeš spát!"

Kluk otevřel oči a podíval se na něj. Harry zjistil, že si ho zvědavě prohlíží. Sundal svůj plášť a zabalil ho do něj.

„Říkal..," začal chlapec, ale rozkašlal se. Harry ho trošku nadzvedl.

„...že přijdete... že mám vydržet.." dostal ze sebe kluk.

Harry ho ale moc nevnímal. Přemýšlel, co dál. Mungo by asi byl nejlepší nápad, ale on ani nevěděl, jestli je kluk kouzelník. Nejspíše ne. V tom mu došlo, co chlapec říkal.

„Kdo tu byl? Kdo s tebou mluvil?" _Možná bude o chlapci něco vědět."_

„Můj černý anděl." zašeptal chlapec.

Černý anděl. Ten kluk evidentně blouznil. V jeho stavu si nebyl jistý mudlovskými nemocnicemi a navíc by nebyl schopen vysvětlit, jak se tam dostal. Přemístí ho domů a zavolá madame Pomfreyovou. S následky se už pak nějak vypořádá. Všiml si, že chlapec usíná.

„Hej, musíš zůstat vzhůru. No tak, slyšíš?" naléhal na něj a přemýšlel, jak ho nejlíp udržet vzhůru. _Otázky. Možná by mi mohl odpovídat na otázky._

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zkusil to.

„James."

Harry se neubránil tomu, aby si nevzpomněl na otce a zároveň s ním i na jiného hocha, kterému se teď asi věnoval Sn... _Moment! Poslal mě tu Snape! Není přece mozné... Merline. Až já ho uvidím příště, přerazím ho!"_

„Víš, co jsou to Bradavice?" zkusil se zeptat, aby potvrdil svou domněnku.

„Škola.. hrad...anděl mi to řekl."

„_A je to jasné. Bradavice! Jak jen mohl zapomenout?" _ Harry zalovil v kapse pláště omotaného kolem chlapce a po chvíli našel, co hledal. Starý rezavý klíč. Jeden ze dvou identických, které jim dala madame Pomfreyová jako svatební dar. Ten klíč, který zachránil alespoň život jeho ženy, když Ginny ten svůj neměla tenkrát u sebe – nouzové přenašedlo na Bradavickou ošetřovnu.

„Iniuria tractare." a s lupnutím oba zmizeli.

* * *

„Madame Pomfreyová," zakřičel, když nesl Jamese k posteli.

„Kolikrát vám mám ří-," začala bradavická ošetřovatelka, než si uvědomila, co vlastně vidí.

„Co se stalo?" ptala se zatím co mávala hůlkou a sesílala diagnostická kouzla.

„Já nevím, našel jsem ho ve sněhu, nevím, jak dlouho už tam ležel."

„A jak jste věděl, že je to kouzelník? Víte, co by se stalo, kdybyste se pokusil přenést do Bradavic nemagické dítě?"

„Vy... jste madame Pomfreyová!" zvolal chlapec. Nebo se alespoň pokusil. Ve výsledku to znělo jako dost podivné sípání.

„Jak to víte? A jak se jmenujete, mladý muži?" zeptala se udiveně mezi sesílanými léčivými kouzly. I ona chtěla chlapce udržet co nejdéle vzhůru.

„James. Můj Černý anděl mi o Vás vyprávěl. Říkal..." začervenal se.

„Říkal co?" ptala se ho, zatímco vybírala potřebné lektvary ze skříně.

„No... že nevěděl, jestli byl... horší Cruci- Cruciatus nebo... Vaše následná ir... iritující péče."

Harry se rozesmál.

„A co říká teď?" zajímal se. Nějak si nedovedl představit Snapea, že by toto nechal bez komentáře.

„Že si to se mnou ještě vyřídí," zašeptal chlapec, „ a že ten lektvar proti kašli je prošlý," dodal směrem k madame Pomfreyové. „Prý si nemyslel, že po de...devíti letech nebudete schopna najít... alespoň ucházejícího lektvaristu."

Ošetřovatelka podržela jeden z lektvarů proti světlu, odzátkovala jej, přičichla a pak vytáhla jiný.

„Teď tohle všechno vypijete, a pak budete spát. Zbytek mi dopovíte potom," řekla když mu přikládala jednotlivé flakónky k ústům. Pak jen pozorovala, jak James zavřel oči a usnul.

Madame Pomfreyová na něj chvíli nevěřícně zírala. „S tím lektvarem měl pravdu." Prohlásila udiveně. „Jak to mohl poznat? Jen podle barvy?"

„To ne on. A divil bych se, kdyby to jeho strážný anděl nepoznal."

„Nechcete mi tvrdit, že tomu věříte? Vždyť toho kluka ani neznáte." otočila se na něj.

„Jeho ne, ale toho Černého anděla. Mimochodem – vážně je tak těžké najít lektvaristu, který by se vyrovnal profesorovi Snapeovi?"

„Nikdo," řekla bradavická ošetřovatelka se zvláštním leskem v očích, „se nevyrovná profesoru Sn-" její vzdálený pohled se vrátil, lesk v očích zmizel a místo něj se nejdříve mihlo poznání a pak jiskřičky vzteku.

„Severusi Snape! Jak jsi vůbec kdy mohl prohlásit, že moje péče je horší než... grrr!" Pronesla do okolí.

A Harry se tentokrát rozesmál pořádně.

* * *

„Asi bych měl říct Ginny kde jsem." došlo mu.

„Ona to neví?" podivila se madame Pomfreyová.

„Myslel jsem, že budu doma dřív, než se vzbudí."

V tom ve vedlejší místnosti zahučel Letax a madame Pomfreyová odběhla.

„Není tu Harry?" slyšel rozrušený hlas své ženy. „Bojím se, že se mu něco stalo. Včera jsme se pohádala a já.."

„A vy?" zeptala se madame.

„Já," pomalu přiznávala Ginny, „jsem mu řekla, že to, co se stalo je jeho vina. Já nechěla! Jen – nevím, co to do mne vjelo."

„Chápu. A ano, Harry je tady."

Pak se Harrymu stáhlo srdce když slyšel šílený pláč jeho ženy.

„Ne, to ne, Že bude v pořádku? Nemůžu ho ztratit! Nemůžu..."

Harry vystřelil ke dveřím co nejrychleji to šlo.

„Ginny, no tak, to ni, slyšíš? Jsem v pořádku. Nic mi není." objímal plačící Ginny.

„Tak proč jsi tady?" nechápala.

„To je dlouhá historie, možná by ses měla posadit." navrhnul a pak ji a madam Pomfreyové podrobně vylíčil celý jeho dnešní den. Od svého rozhovoru se Snapeem až po události na ošetřovně. Ginny jen nevěřícně poslouchala.

„A James je teď tady? Jak mu je? Bude v pořádku?"

„Má zápal plic a byl podchazený, ale uzdraví se."ujistila ji madame Pofreyová. „Měl by se brzy probudit. Potřebuji mu dát ještě nějaké lektvary proti kašli, horečce a na ten zápal."

„Vánoce na ošetřovně. To bych fakt zbožňoval." ušklíbnul se Harry.

Ginny se na chvíli zamyslela a pak se ji na tváři rozlil upřímný úsměv, který na ni Harry už už více jak čtvrt roku neviděl.

„Madame Pomfreyová, myslte, že by Vám tu dnes vadila jedna hlučná a neposedná rodinka?

* * *

Bylo 25. odpoledne a Hary seděl na jedné z postelí na ošetřovně a vzpomínal, kdy se naposledy cítil tak dobře. Ginny se vedle něj mírně usmívala, držela ho za ruku a děti zrovna Jamese učily hrát Řachavého Petra. Kolem se povalovaly obaly od čokoládových žabek. Pomalu se blížil čas odchodu domů, aby konečně rozbalili dárky, které zůstaly zapomenuty pod stromečkem. Ani nevěděl koho napadlo jako prvního zeptat se madame Pomfreyové, jestli by nemohli vzít Jamese s nimi. Třeba jen na jeden den...

„Zbláznili jste se?" děsila se madame Pomfreyová. „Ten kluk může být rád, že je vzhůru! Nejradši bych do něho nalila ještě Bezesný spánek!"

Chvíli bylo úplné ticho a pak už smířlivěji dodala:

„Až po večeři. A bude v teple pod dekou. Ležet! A brzo spát! Dám vám pro něj lektvary." povzdechla si. „A do té doby vás čtyři," ukázala prstem na rodinku, „nechci vidět."

Okamžitě po vypadnutí z krbu začaly děti uklízet a Ginny balit dárky. Harry mezitím přeměnil pohovku na pohodlnou postel a donesl na ni náhradní polštáře a peřiny. Pak zmizel v krbu s tím, že si musí ještě něco zařídit. Vrátil se až za dvě hodiny.

Přesně v půl osmé vystoupil z krbu James v doprovodu madame Pomreyové, která ho ihned uložila do postele a podepřela polštáři. Pak dala Harrymu i Ginny kázání a zmizela v zelených plamenech.

Lily našla pod stromečkem panenku a omalovánky a Al (po dlouhé hádce obou „Santů", jestli na to je dost starý) Sadu mladého lektvaristy. James seděl na posteli a obdivoval vánoční výzdobu. Harry si slíbil, že dosmrti nezapomene na jeho výraz, když mu v klíně přistály hned dva dárky. Evidentně nicnečekal.

„Santa asi nečekal, že tu budeš, tak tady nechal jenom takové maličkosti." osvětlila mu Ginny.

James pomalu odbalil papír a našel krabici čokoládových žabek a plyšového medvídka.

„Ale no tak. Už jsi velký kluk, Přece nebudeš brečet," konejšil ho Harry, když viděl, jak ho to dojalo. Zahráli si ještě společně řachavého Petra. Pak Ginny došla pro lahvičky s lektvary a Harry mezitím uložil děti do postele a sešel dolů, aby popřál dobou noc i Jamesovi, ale ten už měl půlnoc. Ginny právě odcházela do pochodí.

„Neměla bych tu pro jistotu nechat alespoň skřítka, kdyby něco potřeboval?"

„Ne, jen bys ho zbytečně vyděsila. Skřítka ještě neviděl. Chvíli tu stejně ještě budu. Ještě si s někým musím promluvit." Harry se významně podíval na kámen, který svíral v ruce.

„Aha. Tak mu za mne poděkuj. Alespoň to trošku vyváží ten tvůj proslov o nečekaných ranních překvapeních." usmála se a políbila jej.

* * *

Dvě hodiny před půlnocí seděl Harry před krbem a znovu hleděl do plamene. Tentokrát mu ale na tváři hrál spokojený úsměv. Skoro nadskočil, když za sebou uslyšel Snapeův hlas. Ani nevěděl, kdy usnul.

„Tu přednášku si můžete odpustit. Už jsem jednu dostal. Zdá se, že někteří toto řešení považují přinejmenším za neobyklé... A Ginny řekněte, že není zač – vlastně jse se vám přišel omluvit a poděkovat vám. A Pottere, zavřete si pusu, nalétají Vám tam mouchy." ušklíbl se.

„Jo... no... není zač." odpověděl Harry zcela vyvedený z míry.

„Je mi líto, že jsem Vám způsobil nepříjemnosti na Vánoce, ale zároveň věřím, že dohlédnete na to, aby James skončil v alespoň přijatelných rukou." dodal lektvarista.

„No, dnes jsem byl na ministerstvu. Společně jsme s jeho rodičů (Snape si posměšně odfrkl) dostali co se stalo. Dostal jsem prozatimní opatrovnictví do konce svátků, než se to začne řešit na ministerstvu." Pak se Harry odmlčel.

„Víte," dodal tišeji, „trošku jsme to tom mluvili s Ginny... no.. a..."

„U Merlina, Pottere, to jste se za celou tu dobu nenaučil mluvit?"

„No, prostě, jestli jsou naše ruce dostatečně přijatelné." dodal Harry s nadějí v očích.

Harry ještě nikdy neviděl Snapea šokovaného a byl si jist, že mu tento obraz zůstane v paměti navždy.

„Vy.. byste ho chtěli..." nevěřil Snape vlastním uším.

„Adoptovat. Ano. Myslím, že ta ranní procházka nám udělala ve věcech mnohem větší jasno, než bych čekal." přiznal.

„Hodláte si tím kompenzovat své vlastní, ne příliš ideální dětství?" zajímal se lekvarista.

„Možná, nevím. Spíš – už dlouho jsem nevidděl Ginny takhle šťastnou a spokojenou."

Snape nadzvedl jedno obočí v nevyřčené otázce.

Harry si povzdechl: „Ginny čekala dítě. Narodilo by se touto dobou. To proto jsme se včera tak pohádali. Byli jsme oba vystresovaní." věděl, že nemusí říkat víc. Snape pochopil.

„To je mi líto."

„Mimochodem – při adopci budeme asi chtít změnit Jamesovo příjmení. Nemyslím si, že by mu to nějak vadilo, ale zajímalo by mě, jestli má i nějaké prostřední jméno."

„Nemá. Můžete mu ho dát, jestli chcete a jestli Vám jde to tohle."

„Jo, ale nevím jaké. Správně bychom ho měli pojmenovat po Vás, ale už máme Albuse Severuse a já nevím, jaké jiné jméno by se hodilo."

„Tak s tím Vám nepomůžu a abych pravdu řekl, je mi to úplně jedno. Už se jmenuje James. Co by mohlo být horší?" ušklíbl se. To ještě nevěděl, co svým prohlášením způsobil.

„Horší? No nevím? Třeba James Sirius? Hele, to nezní tak špatně!" provokoval Harry.

„Vám je najednou nějak veselo," zavrčel Snape, „opovažte se!"

„Nebo co? Nebo se ho vzdáte?" zajímal se Harry.

„Samozřejmě že ne. Je to stejně jenom jméno."dodal smířlivěji Snape. „Vlastně by se asi hodilo, aby se jeden z Vašich synů jmenoval po otci a kmotrovi, i když to byl zablešený čokl..."

„Přestaňte ho urážet!" rozčílil se.

„Promiňte. Takže jak jsem říkal. Pojmenujte si ho jak chcete. Berte to jako můj dárek k Vánocům." omluvil se Snape.

„A běžte spát do vlastní ložnice. Z toho křesla Vás bude bolet za krkem. Se skřítkem si s Jamesem už nějak poradíme. Dobrou noc... a, hmmm, Šťastné a Veselé."

Harryho probudily hodiny odbíjející půlnoc.

„Šťastné a veselé, profesore Snape."


End file.
